movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Party-Raccoon Sneakers
Party-Raccoon Sneakers is 2020 Nickelodeon Animated Short Film directed by Mark Walsh and one of the Short Films in Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots. Summary Sneakers the Torch Key Raccoon getting left in a Bathroom and making Friends with Woodland Critters. Plot Sneakers the Torch Key Raccoon disrupts the other toys blowing soap bubbles, worried that they may ruin Charro's House. She is chastised by the other Nicktoons, with Dib Membrane calling her "Partypooper Sneakers". The Nicktoons sense Marelita approaching, and scatter, leaving Sneakers alone when she enters. She takes her to play with while she takes a bath until El Charro Negro comes to turn off the Bath, pull out the plug and take her out. The Woodland Critters came in the House are happy to see Sneakers, but soon the water gets drained, leaving them on dry land. Sadly, the The Woodland Critters wish that they could continue to have fun, but all of them lack arms (except Sneakers) and can only function if afloat in the water. Sneakers initially thinks drawing a new bath is a bad idea, but after recalling Dib's insult, she asserts that she is "Party-Raccoon Sneakers", and helps the Woodland Critters to start a new bath. The Animals quickly start to sing and dance in a rave-like fashion, aided by a carefree Sneakers throwing a bubble bath solution into the tub, and blocking the overflow drain with a frog sponge. However, she suddenly realizes that if the tub overflows, the water will leak out into the hall. Sneakers tries to turn off the water, but only causes the handle to fall off, and the drain stays plugged when she tries to pull it out. Finally, she spots the knob on the faucet that stops the flow from it, but realizes too late that this only diverts the water to the shower head. The tub starts to overflow, but the other Animals are unconcerned about the problem and continue to party. Outside the bathroom, Zim, El Tigre, Audrycl, Danjhely and some of the other Nicktoons (And the Animal Patrol Team Members) arrive to check on Sneakers when the bathroom door suddenly bursts open and a flood of water pours out. Later, El Charro is paying to have plumbing repairs done to the House. Thoughs he knows it was her fault, Sneakers enjoys the short-lived fame with the other toys in the Room as Dib is still getting the water out of herself. Outside, several Mammals, Birds and Rodents have heard of Sneakers's exploits from the Woodland Critters. Sneakers get her to agree to help turn on the outside faucet to let them party as well and quickly joins in on their fun. Cast Kathy Najimy as Sneakers Amy Adams as Swifti Tom Holland as El Charro Negro Richard Steven Horvitz as Invader Zim Rikki Simons as GIR Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom David Kaurman '''as Danny Phantom '''Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman/X-J9 Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck Sandra Bullock as Danjhely Bill Hader as Carlito Amandla Stenberg as Carlie Mcgill Mona Marshall as Eva Jack Black as Kendryck Maria Bamford as Bon-Bon Cam Clarke '''as Silas '''Jacob Bertrand as Dib Membrane Grey DeLisle '''as Frida Suarez '''Candi Milo as Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo Dee Bradley Baker as Happy Higgenbottom Tom Kenny as SpongeBob Squarepants Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star Doug Lawrence as Plankton Tara Strong as Timmy Turner and Poof Darren Norris as Comso Sussane Blankslee '''as Wanda '''Kari Wahlgren '''as Chole Carmichael '''Debi DerryBerry '''as Jimmy Neutron '''Hal Sparks as Tak Tim Allen as Bluesy Beaverton Sarah Hyland as Dania Beaverton Michael Clarke Duncan as Captain Hooves the White-Tailed Deer Chris Parson as Flapps the Chickadee Bonnie Cahoon as Lollie the Eastern Chipmunk '''Elizabeth Daily '''as Harsha the True Owl '''Jim Ward '''as Barnkle the Brown Bear '''Josh Cooley '''as Trinks the Fox Cub Category:Short films Category:Animation Shorts Category:Paramount Shorts Category:Nickelodeon Movies Shorts